<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can we get waffles? by deepwoundsandfadedscars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616361">Can we get waffles?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepwoundsandfadedscars/pseuds/deepwoundsandfadedscars'>deepwoundsandfadedscars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Manhandling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepwoundsandfadedscars/pseuds/deepwoundsandfadedscars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Things Happen Bingo!: Manhandling with Klaus and a worried Diego</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can we get waffles?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diego looked up from Patches desk as movement at the door caught his eye. Brett and his partner entered the bullpen and headed towards the holding cell, pushing a gaudily dressed lanky man between them. Diego groaned as he recognized his brother. It’d been months since he last saw Klaus, his hair longer and the hollows of his cheeks were somehow even deeper. From across the bullpen, he couldn’t tell if the dark marks around Klaus’ eyes were bruises from a fight or lack of sleep. </p><p>“Stay,” Brett said, pointing at the floor in front of Klaus as though he were a dog. Klaus was so out of it he didn’t react at all, swaying unsteadily exactly where Brett left him as the officer moved to a desk to grab a form. He looked over his shoulder and laughed. </p><p>“This dudes so out of it, I don’t think he even knows he exists right now.”</p><p>Diego clenched his jaw as Brett’s partner waved a hand in front of Klaus’ face to no reaction and both officers laughed uproariously. “He’s spaced!”</p><p>Diego studied his brother as Brett bent over the desk to scribble something down on the form. Klaus looked awful, gaunt and sick, like he hadn't eaten a proper meal since the last time they had seen each other, four months ago when Klaus had dragged Diego into a waffle house across town and convinced Diego to pay for it too. </p><p>He was broken from his thoughts as Brett straightened and pointed towards the hall at the other end of the bullpen and the officer holding Klaus pushed him forward, too hard for his intoxicated state and he stumbled forward. Unable to get his feet under him or his hands in front of him, his head hit the edge of the solid bench running down the length of the room. Diego felt his stomach drop as Klaus didn’t make any attempt to move, his floppy curls covering most of his face as he lay on the floor.</p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Diego demanded as he stalked across the office. His hands itched to reach for his knives, but he restrained himself. That’d only cause more problems.</p><p>“Oh, does the vigilante have a soft spot for drunks?” Brett mocked. “Go away Diego, let us do our jobs.”</p><p>Brett turned back to the crumpled form of Klaus, grabbing him harshly by the shoulder. “Let’s go asshole, to the drunk tank with you.”</p><p>Klaus was up in a split second, screaming bloody murder as he ripped Brett’s hand off of his arm with one hand and nailed the police officer right in the nose with the other. Diego shoved past Brett as the officer stumbled back, his hands desperately trying to contain the blood that gushed out of his nose. </p><p>“Klaus! Klaus, it’s me,” Diego said, wrapping his arms around Klaus’ shoulders as his brother started to crumble again. They wound up on the floor, Klaus half lying in Diego’s lap, his hands tangling in DIego’s jacket as he blinked his eyes wide to focus on the face in front of him. His face broke into a smile as he realized who was currently holding him.</p><p>“Diego! Oh brother, it’s- uh, it’s good to see you!” He rest his head on Diego’s shoulder, surrendering his safety to his brother. “Man, feels like… years… since I saw you last.”</p><p>“Four months, but ok man.” Diego pushed Klaus’s hair back, trying to get a look at the wound just on the edge of his hairline that slowly seeped blood. He tried to focus entirely on Klaus, tuning out the yelling and cussing coming from Brett and Patch telling Brett to back off.</p><p>“Diego, they’re so loud, they won’t leave me alone,” Klaus whimpered. His eyes were squeezed shut and the muscles tight across his jaw as he clenched his teeth together. Whether he was talking about the screaming officers or the voices in his head, Diego wasn't sure, but either way it was best to remove Klaus from the area.</p><p>“It’s alright, I got you bro, lets get you home.”</p><p>"Diego, do you know this guy?" Patch asked, leaning into their space.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'll take care of him. Can I take him?"</p><p>Patch glanced over her shoulder where Brett was being herded away, still yelling. "Probably for the best. I'll distract them," she said before turning her back on the two brothers.</p><p>"Ok man, let's go." Diego said, hoisting Klaus to his feet. Klaus slumped against him, his arm draped over Diego's shoulder and only barely helping stay upright.</p><p>"Diego…" he slurred.</p><p>"Yeah, man?"</p><p>"Can we get waffles? Ben likes waffles."</p><p>Diego's chest tightened at the mention of their deceased brother's name and he nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, man. Whatever Ben wants."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you'd like to like or share this story on Tumblr, you can find it <a href="https://deepwoundsandfadedscars.tumblr.com/post/185396030924/what-about-manhandling-with-klaus-and-a-worried"> here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>